


Beg, Mikeyway

by Bandom Sinner (SinnerInSaintsClothing)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Mikey Way, Dom Frank Iero, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Short One Shot, Sub Mikey Way, Teasing, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/pseuds/Bandom%20Sinner
Summary: Frank really likes it when Mikey begs.Ficlet/Oneshot.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Beg, Mikeyway

Mikey laid on the bed, his legs spread wide. He looked up at his boyfriend, their eyes locking. He could tell that Frank wasn't going to be doing anything until he got what he wanted. He was a little shit like that.

Frank had two fingers inside of the bassist, curling them slow, scissoring him, taking his time. He smirked down at Mikey, licking his lips, he loved seeing him all open for him, desperate. The little moans that escaped the youngest Way brother were the sweetest music to Frank's ears.

"C'mon baby. You know what you have to do. Unless you want me fingerfucking you all night." Frank said cheekily, his calloused fingers turning inside of the lanky man.

"You're such an asshole." Mikey muttered, keening when Frank pressed against his prostate.

Frank tsked and he pulled his fingers all the way out. The whine Mikey made went straight to his cock. "Try again, Mikeyway."

Mikey frowned, missing the feeling of Frank's fingers inside of him. "Frankie-" He protested, but it was all part of the game. They always bantered, even in bed. Always challenging each other. "You just want your ego stroked."

"Actually what I want is to be inside your sweet, tight ass. But if you want me to stroke myself-" He shrugged, and started to tug at his cock. "Better make a decision."

Mikey could see that Frank wasn't joking, he would in fact get off by himself if he had to. "Wait- stop." He said, but Frank didn't, "Frankie- I didn't mean that." He watched as Frank stroked himself at a steady pace. "Fuck- Frank give me your cock. I need you. Okay? I fucking need you inside of me! I need you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days. Just- Fuck! Just get inside of me! Please!" He finally begged.

Frank paused, and he grasped Mikey's hips, immediately sliding all the way into his lubed hole. "Ah- Fuck Mikey..." He groaned, his fingers digging into Mikey's skin, "All I ever want is for you to beg."


End file.
